Taboo
by Sinner Cho Gonou
Summary: In which Goku and the others help a girl learn the twin arts of love and war. GokuOC. Rating is for language and sexual hints. (If you count that)
1. Good night

Hello. My second fic. Can't say my first is all good, but I've got an obligation to my few reviewers. It's called "A Gift for Kou." Try it; maybe you'll like it, ne? As for this fic, please review; even flames are appreciated and responded to, though constructive criticism would help more. This fic'll be Goku/OC, which should be kinda fun. For those of you who think some of this chapter looks like Gojyo/Hakkai or Gojyo/Goku (Yuck!), you are sadly mistaken. Not that I have anything against that, I like some shonen-ai fics; this just won't be one. I'm telling you now, _all_ reviews will be responded to, though I'd rather answer nicely; for what reason I wouldn't, who knows….. Right now I'm sitting at my computer, trying to think of a name for this fic and getting bitten by ALL THESE DAMN MOSQUITOES!!!! Sorry, they really itch. Grrrrr.

Disclaimer: I don't own a monkey. I don't have a cat either, but I'm getting one soon….

The four companions sped down the road to the town not far ahead. The gate, still open for the day, was visible as the road rose, then disappeared again as they sank into a rut. In the front, Hakkai drove steadily, avoiding potholes and bumps, as Sanzo read the newspaper he picked up in the last town, his reading glasses perched neatly on his nose; a cigarette held in his right hand.

In the back of the jeep, Gojyo sat sprawled on his seat, a similar cigarette held precariously between his lips, while Goku was asleep, his head leaning against the side; bumping as Hakuryuu sped down the road.

Gojyo's cigarette soon burned out and he fished another one from his vest pocket. He pulled out his lighter and stuck the cigarette in his mouth; positioning the lighter under the tip, he flicked it until it sparked, holding down the gas. He waited for it to light but no flame showed. Dropping the cigarette, he held up the lighter and flicked it a few more times.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Out of gas. Hey, Sanzo! Can I borrow your lighter?"

"No."

"Come on Sanzo, I need a light!"

"No."

"Why the hell not? I need a cigarette!"

"No."

Goku managed to stay asleep throughout the conversation, his feet propped up on the seat, his head supported by his pack.

"Don't worry Gojyo," Hakkai told him. "We can pick up another at this town."

"Fine," Gojyo grumbled. "But I need a smoke now!" He bent down and rifled through his bag. Reaching in the very bottom, he pulled out a small black lighter.

"See," Sanzo said. "You do have a lighter."

"Pretty crappy one," Gojyo muttered, but held it up to his mouth. He flicked it and pressed down the gas. After a second he yelled and dropped it on the jeep floor, receiving a small 'kyuu' from Hakuryuu.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "I told you this lighter sucked, Sanzo! Look at this!" He displayed a bright red thumb, skin slightly shiny.

"Go figure," Sanzo said, not putting down the paper. "It doesn't work. He actually got something right."

"Stupid monk! You knew that would happen if I used that lighter!"

"Of course. You use it every time the silver one runs out of gas." Sanzo finished the last page of the newspaper and folded it neatly, sticking it under his seat. He closed his reading glasses and stuck them back into some pocket in his voluminous robes.

Gojyo glared but, as usual, stuck the faulty tool back into his pocket.

Sanzo reached into his pocket, pulled out his lighter, and tossed it back to Gojyo.

"Dumbass monk! You just wanted me to get burned!" He glared at the white robed figure in the front seat, but still used it to light his singed cigarette. He sat back, flipped the lighter back into Sanzo's lap, and settled down.

Hakkai smiled, but said nothing.

"Gojyo."

Gojyo looked at Sanzo. "Yeah?"

"The last town we went to, people weren't all that excepting of you. I think you should cover your hair and eyes until we see whether or not they like demons."

"What? We don't have anything like that."

"Yes we do," Hakkai cut in. "Before the last town chased us out, I saw how hostile they were, so I bought these."

He directed Gojyo to reach into his bag and pull out a woolen cap and sun glasses.

"I'm not wearing these! I'd look like an idiot!"

Sanzo frowned. "Unless you'd rather us get banned from the town before we can sleep or stock up on supplies."

Gojyo glared, put his hair up in a tail; sliding the cap over his head, he placed the darkened glasses over his eyes.

Sanzo looked him over scrutinizing. "It'll do."

Gojyo glared but kept silent.

Soon they were pulling through the town gates.

"Business?" the guard inquired.

"Travelers," Hakkai told him. "Stopping for the night and supplies.

"Weapons?"

Hakkai and Sanzo displayed their knife and gun. Hakkai pulled his blade out from its sheath and laid it on the table in front of the guard tower. Sanzo brought his revolver out from some hidden pocket in his robe and placed it next to Hakkai's.

The guard narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

"Protection," Hakkai told him. "Traveling on the road can be dangerous these days."

The guard nodded absently. "Mmm hmm. Those demons are gettin' at bit out of hand. Glad we built this wall 'afore they started goin' mad."

He asked for Sanzo and Hakkai's names, and wrote down their information. "Any trouble happens, we'll know it's you two," he warned them.

Hakuryuu pulled into the town and drove slowly down the road. Goku, who had slept the whole day, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We there yet Sanzo?"

"What do you think moron? Houses, walls, and people. I just wonder." Gojyo answered the remark, shaking his head at the boy's thick question.

They drove a few more houses down when Hakkai spotted a girl walking slowly across the street. She had a kerchief on, a shopping bag under one arm, and she was reading a book.

"Move!" he yelled. "Hakuryuu, transform!"

They jeep disappeared from under the four of them, reappearing as a small white dragon circling worriedly around their heads. They fell to the ground, landing in a puddle of mud from the recent rain.

They looked up at the girl, whose book had vanished, and had both hands pressed up against her mouth. Her eyes looked at the ground as she dropped her shopping bag and knelt to help them up.

"Oh Goddess! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking; I apologize!"

The four of them stood up stiffly, picking up their bags, and brushing off mud.

"Oh dear!" she cried, bowing repeatedly. "I am so sorry! Really I am!" She burst out in tears and grabbed her bag; dashing across the street, she disappeared into the nearest building.

"That was odd," Gojyo remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Goku said. "Even I can't read and walk at the same time! She was pretty good, though."

"Stupid monkey!" Sanzo stood over him with the harisen and swiped at his head.

"Owww!" Goku complained. "I don't get it!"

"Look, over there." Hakkai pointed at the building the girl had gone into. There was a sign over it: **The White Dragon Inn and Restaurant.**

"Hakuryuu sure likes it," Goku said laughing, watching the dragon screech energetically.

"I'm fine with it," Gojyo said. "Maybe the girl's got an older sister." He laughed as well at the look on Goku's face.

"Fine." Sanzo brushed the rest of the mud from his robes and walked over to the inn; pushing the door open, they walked inside.

The room was dim, the candles guttering down. Tables were set up in a square pattern around the kitchen door, for easier accessibility. About four tables had occupants, townspeople comfortably talking to others throughout the room.

They sat down at a table and waited for a waitress to come. Soon a girl in a white apron came hurrying out bearing menus. It was the same girl from the road! She now wore a clean blue kerchief and darkened glasses, and her bag was nowhere to be seen.

She saw them and paled; keeping her eyes downcast, she placed the menus on the table.

She pulled her notepad out from her apron pocket and her pen from behind her ear. Flipping to a clean page, she held the pen poised over the paper. "What'll it be?" she asked her voice shaking a bit.

Hakkai ordered for them. "A plate of each of these. Dumplings, meat buns, teriyaki chicken, fried noodles, watercress on pork, and steamed vegetables."

She paused a moment, but wrote it all down. "A-and how will you be paying?"

Sanzo pulled out the gold card and held it up for her to see. "I'm paying."

She nodded and hurried into the kitchen to get their orders as Gojyo mumbled something about floating heads being too damn rich.

Soon she came out with their platters and a big man right behind her. She set the trays down on the table and stood still as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I apologize for my daughter Hong-san." His voice was deep as he frowned down at his offspring. "I heard what had happened from the cook."

"It's quite alright," Hakkai assured him. "Hong-san?" he asked the girl. "What was that book you were reading; you seemed quite taken with it."

She stiffened under her father's grasp. "Book?" he asked. "She shouldn't have been reading; I guarantee it won't happen again." He glared at his daughter. "Her inattentiveness will be taken care of." Pulling her with him, he hurried to the kitchen.

Hakkai glanced at Sanzo. "I hope I haven't gotten her in any trouble," he murmured.

"Ch."

They finished their meal with no problem; when it came time to pay, an older woman, maybe twenty, came out to take Sanzo's card.

"Hello," Gojyo told her as she came back. "I've got a room booked upstairs; maybe you could show me where it is and stay awhile."

She bowed politely. "I'm sorry, I can't. My husband wouldn't like it." She pointed out the stairs and walked away, smiling slightly.

"Minus one from the sex crazed pervert!" Goku crowed. "Man, she's the first girl this whole trip with enough nerve to stand up to you!"

"Shut up, monkey boy!" Gojyo grabbed a last dumpling and stuffed it in his mouth. "I'm going for a walk," he told them. "The ape better leave me some room when I come back." Walking to the bar/store, he gave the man some money and got a new lighter in return

He walked to the door and stepped out, the little bell ringing behind him. Putting his hand to his head, expecting to run his fingers through his hair, he encountered the woolen cap Hakkai had lent him, along with the glasses.

"I suppose it was necessary," he muttered, remembering the attitude of the guard at the gate. "Oh well, what're you to do?"

He walked along for a few more minutes noticing the colors in the darkness of the night. The blue of the closest house looked closer to purple, and the red bricks and roof tiles seemed to be pitch black. Gojyo walked down the road and back before turning in a gradual circle back to the inn. He passed by the back ally and sat down on the curb to catch his breath. As he breathed, the sound of yelling came from behind the closed door. He tilted his head and strained to hear the conversation.

"You stupid girl!" It was the innkeeper's voice, Hong-san's father. "Stupid! How many times have I told you not to read? Where's the book? Where are all of them? I want them all!"

"Please." Gojyo had to struggle to hear her soft pleading voice. "Please."

"Give 'em to me," the man roared. "And a match!"

"No, please don't," Hong-san begged. "I won't read them. Please."

"If you won't read them, you don't need them!" There was the sound of a match striking the box, and a sob.

"No!" Hong-san cried, and was silent.

"Get up!" her father yelled. "Chores, work; you've got stuff to do!"

The door burst open and slammed against the wall; Hong-san was propelled out into the ally, a black rubbish bag clutched in her hand. She landed against the far wall as a large hand reached out and pulled the door shut.

Hong-san dragged herself to her feet and opened the rubbish bin; dropping the bag in, the fell to the ground again. Leaning against the wall, she put her knees to her chest and began to sob.

Gojyo considered going over to her, but he suspected his known presence would make her feel worse.

After a moment she shook her head, took off her glasses and wiped her eyes in the hem of her skirt. She brushed herself off and sat up straighter. Pulling a lighter from her pocket, she took a cigarette out of her waistband sash and stuck it in her mouth. Flicking the lighter on she pressed the gas; nothing happened. She tried again with the same results. She flicked it a few more times before scowling and throwing it down the ally. "Damn it! What more can go wrong?"

Gojyo decided some help would not be amiss. He pulled out the lighter he had just bought and stuck it under her nose. "Need a light?"

She jumped, as if struck. "Yaah! What're you doing here?" then seeing the look on his face, hastily added, "No disrespect meant, of course."

"I'm just taking a walk," he told her. "And offering you a light." Then thinking of something, he yanked it back out of her reach. "Wait a sec, how old are you? I may not like rules, but I'm not gonna get you addicted too."

"S-seventeen," she told him timidly. "And no thank you." Taking the cigarette out of her mouth, she stuck it back in her sash.

"Alright," he said, and pulled out his own cigarette. Lighting it, he took a long pull and blew the smoke in a steady stream away from Hong-san.

He noticed that she had drawn her knees back up to her chest, and was hugging them, eyeing his warily. "I'm not gonna hurt you; you know that right?"

She nodded yes, her face clearly saying, no. Gojyo sighed, and took another long pull at his cigarette. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

She cautiously looked up. "No doubt for a different reason then yours." Of course she had noticed his ridiculous attire.

"No doubt," he agreed, and stubbed the burned end of his cigarette on the ground. "Well," he sighed, getting up. "Time for bed." The sun had set during dinner and it was getting hard to see.

Hong-san stood up as well. "I must be going in as well." She bowed politely to him and as she rose, he noticed her eyes, gleaming black in the darkness. Then she turned around and walked swiftly down the ally to where, Gojyo guessed, more work awaited.

He walked back to the front of the inn and pushed open the door; hearing the bells ring he walked through the entrance. He was met by Hong-san's father.

"I must apologize for my daughter again." His deep voice echoed in Gojyo's head. "It was quite wrong for her to be so negligent. Come, let me show you to your room."

It took a lot from Gojyo to refrain from taking a good whack at the man's jaw as he led him up the stairs and down the hallway. He adjusted his glasses, nodded to the innkeeper, and let himself back in the room.

Goku was curled up on his bed, a forlorn look in his eyes. "Sanzo went out to smoke, Hakkai wants to talk to you and Sanzo said you get first pick of beds." He pouted as Gojyo tried to conceal his surprise. Sanzo was being…. unusually nice.

"I'll take that one," Gojyo said, pointing to the bed next to the window. He knew Goku wanted to be close to the door, incase he got hungry at night. A common thing. He was startled to see Goku frown slightly. "Unless you want that one," he told the youth.

Goku immediately cheered up, grinning widely. "Thanks Gojyo!" He pulled on his cotton nightshirt, climbed into bed, and was snoring before Gojyo even got out of the room.

Gojyo walked to the next door, Hakkai and Sanzo's room, and opened the door. Hakkai was sitting cross-legged on the bed, eyes shut. He was wearing his night attire, a loose white shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. His monocle was on the table next to him. "Hakkai?" he whispered, hoping his friend wouldn't be asleep. He wasn't. Hakkai cracked an eye open; seeing Gojyo, he quickly uncrossed his legs, then winced at the blood rushed to his cramped limbs. Gojyo laughed, then walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to his friend.

"Goku said you wanted to see me. What's up?"

Now it was Hakkai who laughed. He feigned astonishment. "What? Now I need a reason to want to talk with you. You, my best friend, are doubting my motives to just have a friendly conversation with you? Oh dear…"

Gojyo scowled teasingly. "So I can go to bed? Because if you don't need me, I bet the damned monkey will take my bed as well as his own!"

Hakkai smiled and waved at the door. "Feel free to go. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Hakkai."

"Goodnight Gojyo."

Gojyo paused at the door he was about to open. "Yes."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo with bewilderment. "What?"

"I'm afraid you did get her into trouble, I heard from the ally." He quickly walked out before his friend could ask him any more questions.

Arriving back in his room, Gojyo changed into his night clothes, just a looser version of his regular outfit. He climbed beneath the cool sheets and breathed deeply, trying to fall asleep. After a few moments of steady breathing, his eyelids began to flutter and his hands relaxed from their grip on the blankets. Before his eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness, a noise startled him back into the world of the living.

Goku had climbed out from under the sheets and was sitting on his knees looking out the window.

Goku stared out into the cold night, his breath frosting the cold windowpane, his nightshirt tangled around his small body. 'I wonder if Gyumoah could be alive yet,' he wondered. 'Or maybe someone else will help us stop his resurrection.'

His golden eyes blinked, then opened again. He looked off in the direction that the sun had set, though no evidence of its passing remained in the sky. 'West is an awfully long way from here,' the boy wondered. 'It's going to get pretty boring unless something happens, Homura excluded. I just want him to leave Sanzo alone.' he shivered at the memory of their last meeting, with the conclusion of Homura, Shien and Zeon disappearing again as he lay bleeding on the ground. When he had woken up, he swore to beat Homura the next time they met.

Goku shook his head and sat still, staring out at the dark horizon.

Gojyo watched the youth's motionless form, wondering what the boy was thinking about. 'He's not such a boy anymore,' Gojyo realized. 'He seems… older. Different.' Gojyo let his eyes wander over the demon's body. His skin was tanner after spending so many long hours under the sun; the muscles underneath were larger, though not unattractively so. His hair was a bit longer, though still not long enough to put in a tail like his own red mane; its chocolate brown locks were mussed and sticking out in some points.

After watching Goku sit like this, he slowly slid out from under the covers and padded across the room. Sitting down next to the boy, he hung his arm around his shoulders. Startled, the boy turned around and found himself gazing into crimson eyes.

"Gojyo!" he cried. "Damnit man; don't scare me like that!"

Gojyo looked out the window to where Goku had been focused on. "It doesn't help to get worked up about it," he said. "Something always happens whether it's demons, Kougaji or even Homura and his backup idiots. Nothing we can do about it, except to get there faster."

Goku nodded and lay back down under his sheets. Gojyo did the same, walking back to his bed and sliding under cool, white linens.

"Goodnight Goku," Gojyo told him.

"Night Gojyo," was Goku's sleepy reply. Then both of them closed their eyes and slipped back into the world of dreams.

A/N

Not bad for a first chapter, ne? Sorry for Gojyo's contemplations, someone had to think it and it sure as hell couldn't be Sanzo. I'm strictly against OOCness, though when referring to changes, Goku getting older for example, it's alright, though only a bit.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Pretty please with whips and chains and thumbscrews on top! :::Cute little face with imploring eyes::: Thanks for reading,

Gonou


	2. A thief in the night

Yeah! Second chapter! I finally thought up a name; Taboo. Well you already know that. I was sitting in music class, and I saw a playbill for the show, Taboo. And there it was; Duh-duh, duh, duh! Hong-san will be back (really?) for lots of fic-y fun and Goku will fall in love. Our beloved saru will fall in love! I'm more for Hakkai myself, but this was set up. They chose it. My hands have a mind of their own, making the characters as they go along. Heh. I actually have this story all, erm… _almost_ all figured out. I need a few more chapters and an ending. Also some spare nonsense to connect a really good idea I've got. Have fun and don't forget to review; again, _all _reviews are answered.

A commotion outside the room woke Hakkai up. Squinting in the morning sunlight, he slipped his monocle into place and sat up. Sanzo was dressed and standing at the window; looking out, he appeared oblivious to Hakkai's awakening. A frown creasing his forehead made Hakkai climb out of bed and stand next to him. Outside, in the town square, a crowd was gathering. They were carrying any number of weapons, and they did not look happy.

Hakkai walked over to his bag and quickly got dressed, all the while talking to Sanzo. "Have you heard what's going on?" he asked. The monk shook his head. "Do you think maybe on Gojyo's walk he took the hat or glasses off? It could be a 'Burn-the-Bad-Demon-Guys,' kind of riot.

Sanzo shook his head again. "While I agree that Gojyo _is _an idiot, I don't think he's stupid enough to get us lynched."

Hakkai smiled faintly, tying his sash with a firm knot around his chest. "I'll ask him, just to make sure. C'mon Hakuryuu." The dragon squeaked and flew off the pillow he had been sleeping on; he perched himself on Hakkai's shoulder and gave a soft, 'kyuu!'

He walked next door to find Gojyo asleep and snoring, and Goku was sitting on the edge of his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were half-closed and he was breathing slowly.

"Goku?" Hakkai asked. The boy snapped up, his eyes opening and his legs crashing to the ground. "Are you… alright?"

Goku nodded, rubbing his feet which had hit the floor so hard. "Sorry," he mumbled. I must've drifted off." He swiped at his eyes, removing all traces of sleep from them.

"Get dressed," Hakkai told him. "We need to leave, and soon at that matter."

Goku looked at the tall brunette with a questioning look, but he had already moved on to wake Gojyo.

"Gojyo. Wake up." Hakkai shook his friend's shoulder, hoping the man wouldn't be annoyed at the early awakening.

"Nnnng," Gojyo groaned, cracking open an eyelid. "Turn off the sun." He rolled over and buried his head under the poofy white pillow which had come with the bed. Goku, dressed and fully awake, walked over and grinned mischievously at Hakkai. He crouched by the bed and sprung on Gojyo, ripping the blanket off and punching the pillow. Gojyo sat up straight and grabbed Goku's collar. Bring his face right up next to his own; he glared daggers at the boy.

"You. Stupid. Monkey." he growled. "I was sleeping!"

"What?" Goku asked innocently. "Hakkai asked you to wake up, I just helped him." He grinned up at the red haired man who released him with a scowl.

"I was about to get out of bed anyway," he mumbled. "That didn't help.  
Hakkai was about to answer when a loud yell came in through the window.

"What was that?" Goku and Gojyo asked simultaneously.

Hakkai sighed. "The reason we have to leave. The town is stirring together into what we think is a demon-hunting riot." As the two of them gaped at him, he turned to Gojyo. "Gojyo," he began. "Did you see anyone at all on your walk? Someone that might have seen underneath your glasses or hat?" He glanced at the table next to him where the offending articles had been placed the night before. "I have to know. That might be the reason for their riot. Same as the last time."

Gojyo shook his head. "No. The only person I saw was---" He realized what he had said and took his own look at the bedside table. "Hong-san, the girl,"

Hakkai winced but looked at his friend. "Is there anyway she could have seen under your glasses or hat?"

Gojyo shook his head energetically. "No, I was pretty careful, Hakkai. Besides," he joked. "Don't you think I'd notice if the girl ran away screaming at the sight of red?"

Goku observed his friend carefully. "I think he's telling the truth Hakkai. If he was lying he'd be changing the subject; like the time he--"

Gojyo bopped his fist on top of the youth, rendering him silent. "I just know it wasn't me. I was careful."

Sanzo entered the room, a cup of steaming coffee held in his right hand, his left swinging the door shut. "We're leaving," he announced. "Whether or not Gojyo got us in trouble, we can take care of these people."

"Though," Hakkai added as an after thought, "we're not going to kill them. They're just ignorant; though we're going take care of the minus wave, more hate against demons won't help us."

The other three nodded, and Sanzo and Hakkai went back to their room to pack up.

They met, twenty minutes later, in the front of the inn. They had paid with the attendant, as Hong-san's father was outside in the gathering riot. They walked outside and Hakuryuu transformed into his jeep form. They loaded their bags in and climbed onto their seats. Hakkai drove them around to the town square, where they found the riot. The innkeeper was standing on the base of a raised statue; he seemed to be the one riling the crowd up.

They drove, carefully, through the people until they got to the front. They stood up in the jeep and looked at Hong-san's father, who broke off from shouting to look at them.

"What is going on here?" Sanzo didn't even have to yell, the people had quieted down immediately at the sight of their jeep

Hong-san father looked at them and bowed, mockingly. Sanzo glared until he straightened up. "Ahh. Our guests. Master Sanzo," he said, remembering the name on the bill the night before. "Just a question before you depart the town. You saw my daughter Hong-san, am I correct? Last night, she walked out before her chores and did not return. We wish to find her; the girl is a criminal and must not be allowed to leave the town. The murdering child might kill all of Shangri'la before someone puts a knife through her bitch's heart. We want to know if in any way, you helped her to escape."

Hakkai shook his head. "We have not seen her since yesterday. None of us would not help a murderess to escape any place, I assure you of that. Please take the fact that we as travelers do not know anything about this place into consideration when you make accusations."

"Oh," the inn keeper replied. "But we are making no accusations at all. We simply want her back so she can receive her due punishment."

"And what's that?" Gojyo asked lazily.

"When she committed her crime, we agreed she could stay safe as long as she stayed within the town limits. If she didn't, we would punish her as if the crime was yesterday."

"Isn't he talking about his own kid?" Goku murmured to Hakkai, apparently to loudly.

"Whether or not the child is mine," he replied to this. "Comes into no consideration. Her crimes must be punished in the traditional way."

"And how's that?" Sanzo asked.

The innkeeper gestured to the statue behind him. "She will be tied to the statue, and all the people may do as they please to punish her. The women first,… then the men. They do what they feel is right to punish her for her crimes." He smirked slightly. "Then she, dead or alive, will be taken outside the gates and tied to the farthest tree for anything out there that likes their food pre-killed. She did the crime, now she must face the consequences."

They stared at him in horror. "So that's the town's traditional way?" Hakkai asked, swallowing quickly.

"That it is."

"They shook their heads, unable to fathom what a child might do to deserve such punishment, but could not protest. If it had been that way for the town and she had really committed such a terrible crime to be punished like that, it was the law.

The innkeeper bowed, pointing to Hakuryuu. "Perhaps you would like to be on your way," he said smoothly. "Just as long as you promise keep an eye out for her, we can let you go with out questioning. It may not be necessary though. About thirty men have volunteered to look for her two days down the road. We also have a few vehicles of our own to aid the search. She surely cannot get _that_ far, don't you agree?"

They nodded slowly, then climbed back into Hakuryuu. As the innkeeper watched on, they drove carefully out of the square, and out of sight. Reaching the gate, they opened it themselves, as all the guards were at the riot's beginnings.

A few miles down the road, Hakkai suddenly pressed on the breaks and stopped Hakuryuu. He looked at the others and shook his head. "What kind of heinous crimes could a child commit that would make her town hate her so?"

"I don't know," Goku replied. "But if it's that bad, we have to stop her from doing it again."

"Hey hey," Gojyo intervened. "We'd lose about three days worth of road if we did that."

"Murderers must be brought to justice." They all looked at Sanzo, then Hakkai. He blinked, and nodded. They all remembered Gonou and his mass killing. He, in the end, had been brought to the Temple of the Rising Sun, where the three floating heads had given him a new name and life.

"Whatever," Goku said. "But nothing, miles or justice, is gonna come if we're just sitting here. Let's get on the road! Closer to the west, and the nearest town. I'm starving!"

"Shut up." Sanzo stood menacingly over him, harisen held tight. "Don't you start talking about food now. We had breakfast twenty minutes ago. As I recall, you had all the meat buns and half the dumplings. Besides; this is the last town for about three or four days. This isn't a very populated area."

"No towns?!" Goku and Gojyo looked at him in shock. "We have to sleep out side everyday?"

"Yes. And don't make such a big deal about it. Last night, after you two went to bed, Hakkai went shopping and got enough food for everyone. Even if the monkey decides he's starving."

Gojyo and Goku looked glumly at him, but sat slowly down.

"That's better," Hakkai said cheerfully. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll see civilization."

They all got comfortable in their seats as Hakkai put his foot to the gas and speeded off. They drove along in silence for about half an hour, when Goku half rose in his seat, face to the wind.

"What is it monkey? Smell some demons?"

Goku shook his head absently. "No, but I do feel something. Something is following us. It's not a demon, though."

Hakkai looked at Sanzo who nodded. He slowed the car down and brought it to a halt. They all climbed out, looking at Goku.

"I _know_ what it is," he told them. "Something familiar, but with something different in it. I don't know."

They positioned themselves around Hakuryuu, who transformed and flapped his way to Hakkai's shoulder.

A noise in the bushes had them tensed, weapons raised. Hakkai had a brightly glowing ki ball getting bigger in his hands.

The bushes parted. They sprung, then stopped.

A large brown dog came bounding out, leaping for Goku. The surprised boy let him and was bowled over by the energetic animal. He immediately decided Goku's face was dirty, and set upon washing it.

"A dog," Hakkai chuckled, letting his ki ball fade back into his hands.

"Yes," Sanzo growled. "A dog. Tell me Goku, why did you think there was something different about _this _fleabag then the one you brought to the temple.

"But there is," Goku protested, trying to fend off the animal with one hand and lever himself up with the other. "He feels like a demon could, but, well, not a demon."

"What the hell are you talking about monkey?" Sanzo leaned closer to him. "It's a dog! A dog! We shouldn't have stopped for a dog!"

"Sanzo," Hakkai said quietly. "If Goku says it's not a dog, we should believe him."

"I never said that," Goku protested indignantly. "I just said he felt different then a dog should."

"I we're finished arguing over whether or not it's a dog," Gojyo said impatiently. "Then can we get going?"

Sanzo nodded. He lifted his robes in one hand and hoisted himself back into Hakuryuu with the other.

"So can I keep him?" Goku asked eagerly. "Come on Sanzo, please?"

"You said he felt like a demon."

"I meant like he's been right with a demon his whole life, and it kinda rubbed off on him."

"He'll eat food," Gojyo teased. "You'll get less."

Goku glared at him.

Sanzo sighed. "Ch. I don't care. Just keep the thing away from me."

Goku grinned and grabbed the chocolate puppy's leg. He hoisted him up and was about to deposit him in the jeep when a yell startled him into putting the dog down quickly.

A petite form burst out of the bushes and landed on top of the said animal. The small demon boy sat up quickly and put his arms around the dog whose tail was pounding on the road, stirring up clouds of dust; his hanging tongue slurped the boy's face.

"Kitsune!" he cried.

"A funny name for a dog," Hakkai murmured after relaxing from his automatic battle position.

The demon stood up quickly and doubled his fists up. "What were you doing to my dog!" he cried.

As Gojyo grinned, amused at the small 'menace,' Hakkai leaned over to talk to him. "Don't be so lax," he murmured. "We've had plenty of assassins that were younger then Goku. He could be one."

"Why did you have my dog," he asked again, his eyes wide but still scowling.

"Look here kid," Gojyo said. "We didn't do anything to your dog; he just came out on his own."

"That's you dog?" Goku asked, disappointed.

The boy nodded warily, not relaxing his pose.

"Well now we know why the dog smelled like a demon," Hakkai said cheerily. "He's your dog, isn't he?"

The boy nodded once more; slowly letting his arms hang loose.

Suddenly Sanzo's gun was pointed at the demon. "Tell me why you're here," he ordered. "Why are you so close to the village?"

"And what's your name," Gojyo asked.

"The boy frowned, but seeing the gun pointed at him, he answered. "I live farther down the road, but Kitsune was running around and I lost him. Usually I try to stay away from the village; they don't like demons very much."

"So we've noticed," Gojyo responded dryly.

Sanzo decided to check the boy's reaction to any of the names of previous menaces. "Kougaji. Dokugakuji. Yaone."

The boy didn't even blink. "Say once more?" he asked.

"Never mind."

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" Goku looked up from petting the dogs head.

He looked up, startled. "What?"

"Your name," Goku explained patiently. "Gojyo already asked, but you didn't answer."

"Oh. I'm Kuriya. And you are…?"

Sanzo apparently decided Kuriya wasn't a threat; he nodded his head to the others, who watched him questioningly. Then he lowered his gun and quickly stowed it in his robes.

"Goku."

"I am Cho Hakkai."

"Gojyo. Sha Gojyo."

Goku saw Sanzo didn't feel like talking so he answered for him. "That's Sanzo," he said.

"I see," the boy replied. Putting his arm around Kitsune, he easily lifted the dog and held him like a he would a child. "I really must be going now," he told them. "My mother might start worrying."

Hakkai smiled and nodded as Hakuryuu screeched. "Very well Kuriya, just be careful and stay away from the town; they're gathering into a demon hunting riot."

Kuriya's eyes widened; he bowed then hurried off calling over his shoulder, "I must go and tell my family. Goodbye!"

"That was odd," Gojyo remarked.

"Let's just get going," Sanzo growled. "We've wasted enough time on that flea-bitten mutt; its past lunchtime."

Goku looked down at his now growling stomach. "You're right!" he cried incredulously. "How could I have forgotten?!"

Gojyo narrowed his eyes. "You're right. How _did _you forget?" He grinned mischievously. "What did you do with the monkey?" He leaned over Goku and pinched his nose, looking in his mouth; then he pried open his eyelids and stared into his golden eyes. "Come on, spill. Where'd you put him?"

"Gojyo stop it," Goku complained, struggling away and climbing into Hakuryuu, who had transformed back into hid jeep form. Sanzo and Hakkai were already seated and Gojyo climbed in after him. "Sanzo! Make him stop!"

Hakkai pressed on the gas and Hakuryuu sped down the road with Goku and Gojyo fighting in the back.

Gojyo bopped Goku on the head, sending him sprawling. The youth collapsed on the floor and lay there.

Gojyo smiled and sat down on his seat contentedly. He waited a moment, then nudged Goku with the toe of his boot. "Hey monkey. You okay?" Goku didn't respond. "Goku? Are you alright?"

Goku didn't move. His brown hair lay askew, covering his face; one of his legs was straight, the other bent and tucked under the first.

Gojyo bent down and shook Goku's shoulder. "Goku! Hey man, wake up!"

Goku lay still, unmoving.

Gojyo started to get worried. He knelt down next to Goku and put his hand on Goku's chest. He couldn't feel a heartbeat. Bending down, he placed his ear on his friend's torso and listened. Waiting a moment, Gojyo was startled to feel two hands wrapping around his head. Jerking out of the hold, he sat up and looked down at Goku. His friend was looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Gojyo," he murmured.

"Goku!" Gojyo cried. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," Goku said quietly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gojyo stopped short in his celebrating. Something was wrong. "Hey Goku, you feel okay?"

"Yes," Goku answered, sitting up. He looked up at Gojyo and gave him a seductive smile. "I'm just fine." He stood shakily and sat next to Gojyo on his bench. Putting his arm around his friends shoulder, he leaned his head on Gojyo.

"Hey," Gojyo cried, flinging Goku off. "What are you doing?"

Goku pouted prettily. "Humph. You liked it well enough before. Are you regretting last night Gojyo?"

"What?! What are you talking you fucking ape?"

"Shut up." Sanzo stood over them, gun held in hand. "Stop your little lover's spat. We agreed either you _keep it in your pants _near Hakkai and me, or you taste lead."

"What?!" Gojyo stared at Sanzo, slack jawed. "W-when did that happen?"

"Idiot," Sanzo growled. "Who else but you asked if you two could share a room. Why do you think I made sure the walls were thick? Even then I could hear you." He grimaced. "You'd better not even think about it while we're camping out."

Gojyo gaped at Goku. The said boy smiled seductively at him again. Gojyo stepped back quickly, then stumbled on Goku's pack. Leaning precariously over the side of the bumping jeep, he windmilled his arms around a few times.

Goku grinned and grabbed Gojyo's shirt front; tugging him back to safety, they tumbled in a heap on the floor.

"Get away from me!" Gojyo scrambled away from Goku, who held his smile only a few moments before collapsing into fits of laughter.

"Got you," he gasped out, entirely in hysterics. "Igasp wish Igasp could have gotten a picturegasp of your face!"

"No need for wishing," Hakkai told him, holding up his hand; a small camera was held in his fingers. "They may not be very good, but the pictures are priceless."

Even Sanzo smiled. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Gimme that!" Gojyo yelled, reaching for it. Hakkai handed the camera to Sanzo, who stowed it in some hidden pocket of his capacious robes.

"You want to try and get it?" Sanzo asked. "I dare you. Then I'll have an excuse to kill you."

Gojyo scowled at Sanzo, but sat down on his bench and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out one of his new lighters and lit it; taking a long pull from it, he glared at Goku. "You are dead; I will kill you with my own two hands." He displayed them, wiggling his fingers.

"Really?" Goku asked. "I was sure you'd like me better then, say, Sanzo." He grinned again.

"Shut up monkey!" Sanzo and Gojyo both glared at him.

Goku and Hakkai laughed, and everybody settled down in their seats.

A few hours passed with minimal arguing. They sat in their seats reading the paper and smoking (Sanzo), smoking and drinking (Gojyo), sleeping and eating (Goku), and driving while talking to anyone that was unoccupied (Hakkai).

"We should stop in about an hour," Hakkai told Sanzo. "There is a spot by the edge of the road that looks just perfect on the map. It seems that after that, only two hours of driving will bring us to the next available camping spot."

Sanzo nodded and turned the page of his paper.

"Will we have dinner?" Goku piped up. "Because I'm hungry!"

"Stupid monkey," Gojyo growled, still sore from that morning. "If you keep eating like you were all day, we won't have enough to last until tomorrow, let alone for three or four days."

"It's not myfault," Goku complained. "I'm _hungry_."

"And therefore, it's your fault. You're the one who's eating, not us."

"Please, both of you; stop fighting," Hakkai asked them, reading Sanzo's look correctly. "We're about to stop for the night."

Goku and Gojyo frowned, but complied with their friend's wishes; sitting back and resuming any activities.

A few minutes later, Hakuryuu slowed to a halt besides a clear space in the brush. There was some coverage from road view, though a sentry could still see any approaching beings. Behind it was all trees, stretching as far it was possible to see.

They unloaded the few bags they had, and Hakuryuu transformed back into his dragon form; he crooned one quiet, "Kyuu," before curling around Hakkai's neck.

Gojyo went looking for fire wood in the near woods, coming back every few minutes to dump his latest load near the campfire Hakkai was making. When Gojyo finished, they all sat around the fire for dinner, cold meat buns and boiled potatoes.

"Hakkai, aren't you a better cook then this?" Goku asked. "When we're at the inn,--"

"When we're at inns, the cook in the kitchen cooks for us," Gojyo interrupted. "Can't you see how exhausted Hakkai is? He's been driving all day if you haven't noticed!"

The three of them turned and looked at Hakkai, who stifled a yawn and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he told them. "I just need a bit of sleep."

"Then let's go to bed," Sanzo said.

The other three agreed, Goku and Gojyo covering their own yawns.

Goku reached into a bag to pull out the tent, but was stopped by Hakkai. "It's such a pleasant night tonight, we can just sleep on the grass," he reasoned.

They pulled out their bedrolls and piled all the bags in the center of the campsite. Then, pulling the blankets up, they fell asleep.

Two hours after falling asleep, a form crept out the bushes and shook itself off.

Hong-san brushed the leaves and dirt off her body that had gathered on her clothes while waiting for campers to come settle down. She hadn't expected it to be those travelers from the inn, but it didn't matter; they were just people who had supplies she needed.

She fixed the kerchief that had become rumpled during the long wait in the bushes.

Tiptoeing over to the bedrolls, she saw all the bags piled up in the center of the camp, next to the dying fire. 'Like they're giving it to me,' she thought. 'They didn't even post guards.'

Before advancing any closer, she made sure they were asleep; the shadows playing across their faces were confusing her sight.

After a moment, satisfied they were dead to the world, she snuck closer. Walking up to the pile, she saw that one of the bags had opened slightly. Peering inside, she saw it was the supply bag. Hong-san smirked; this was too easy. She had never stolen anything before, and it was necessary that she get as far away from the village as possible; she had no supplies of her own.

Fastening the bag around her waist, she prepared to leave and be upon her way. Turning around, she spied both of Gojyo's new lighters tossed casually besides his bedroll. She picked one up, hesitated, and picked up the other as well. Depositing them into her belt pouch, she smiled. Better to be safe then sorry; one could easily give out in a few days. Who knew what kind of crap her father sold in his inn.

Satisfied she had everything she needed, Hong-san walked out of the camp, readjusted her kerchief, and trotted down the road toward her destination: away from the village.

A/N

Sorry it took so long to update, my computer really sucks. In later chapters, I'll have some of the story in their past lives; Hong-san will have a past-life-char as well.

Thanks for reviewing:

gabbi()--Maybe, but you'll see what happens.

Kurama13--Thank you!

Kai/Ray.-- Thank you! Lalala! Happy!


	3. Meeetings and meat buns

Three chapters! Three whole chapters! :::Does happy dance::: And I got lotsa reviews! Well, not actually, but to the people who did, thanks!!!!! To those who didn't, please do! Happy happy happy happy! :::Sweat drop::: I'm hyper. That's to be expected I suppose. Sugar _will_ occasionally do that. Heh. I have got to start typing. :::Skips away singing::: Oh; in some later chapters, as I said, there will be some _Saiyuki Gaiden_. Hong-san has a char back then, her name is Shan. I will explain both names' meanings in the after A/N. You will understand why I chose Hong-san's name soon.

DISCLAIMER: I don't have a girlfriend, I don't have a computer in my room, and I don't own Saiyuki. It is the property of the honorable Kazuya Minekura. :::Scheming::: I wonder how much it would cost to buy the rights….

Goku woke to Hakkai's face above his own. He expected to smell breakfast cooking over the fire; instead, Hakkai was shaking his shoulders with a worried look on his face. Goku sat up. Sanzo and Gojyo were awake and had expressions of annoyance on their faces.

"Hakkai, what happened?" he asked. "Where's breakfast?"

"There," Sanzo answered for him, waving his arm at the road. "Somewhere out there. Someone stole our food."

"And my lighters," Gojyo added, glowering at them. "Both of my new lighters. How the hell am I supposed to smoke now? Mr. High-and-mighty Monk has a lighter, of course. The thief didn't steal _his_!"

"What are we supposed to eat?" Goku wondered. "We'll all starve!"

"I doubt you'll starve, monkey," Gojyo told him angrily. "After spending five-hundred years with out food in a cave, you won't starve now."

"Don't worry," Hakkai assured them, reaching into his pack. "We won't go hungry." He pulled out a small bag and opened it. Inside was a small package of flour and many small biscuit-like crackers. "Not much," Hakkai said. "But enough to tide us over until we catch the thief." He handed two biscuits to each person and gave them each a cup of water from a spring nearby.

He filled the large water bottle from the said spring and stored it under Sanzo's seat. Packing up all the bags, he stored them in the back between Goku and Gojyo's seats. He finished just as the others had completed their meal.

Gojyo looked closely at Hakkai, searching for any signs of the previous night's ailments. "You okay?" he asked.

Hakkai nodded, and climbed into Hakuryuu's front seat. The others climbed in as well and took their places.

As Hakkai drove onto the road, Gojyo spoke up on the matter of the nighttime thief.

"You know what? I bet it was the girl from the inn. Hong-san."

"Did you figure that out all on your own?" Goku asked sarcastically.

"You may be right Gojyo," Hakkai said pleasantly. "It may be her, as she's trying to get as far away from the village as possible."

"It's not going to work."

The three others looked at Sanzo with a questioning look in their eyes.

"Not only did she commit some crime punishable by death, but she's a thief as well. It may take a day or two of out journey, but its justice."

"I though we weren't 'Champions of Justice,'" Goku muttered.

Sanzo glared at him. He shut up.

"We didn't find out what her crime was," Gojyo realized. "I mean, if we're gonna catch her, we should know what she did."

"Is it enough that an entire village is willing to give up a human life; she must have done something terrible to warrant that." Hakkai kept his eyes on the road, but they could all see the pain he felt at speaking those words.

"Hey Hakkai," Gojyo spoke casually. "Let's not worry about that. We find the tart, get our stuff and backtrack a few days to put her back in the village."

The others nodded, and they continued on their way in silence.

After a few hours, Goku lifted his face and sniffed experimentally at the wind a few times. He shook his head and sniffed again. "Sanzo," he said quietly. "We're near her."

Sanzo nodded and the silence resumed for a few moments.

In a couple minutes, a dash of color, Hong-san's shirt, became visible on the side of the road. The slowed down and pulled up next to her. She was wearing black pants, a red tunic/shirt, a black sash and a pair of dark brown boots; sunglasses in place and heavy black kerchief tied snugly in place. She had two large packs which looked quite heavy, neither of them their stolen pack.

Driving at a snail's pace, they matched hers.

"Hello," Hakkai called cheerily.

Hong-san started; spinning around, she faced them.

"Uh……hello," she called warily.

"Where might you be headed to?"

"There." She gestured down the road.

"Really? Why?" Hakkai smiled, his features entirely innocent.

"Just to get away." She smiled back, if a bit nervously. "Teen rebelliousness you might say." She seemingly casually pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Sticking it in her mouth, she realized her mistake; she quickly shoved the new black lighter back into her sash.

Gojyo couldn't stop himself from crying, "My lighter!"

Hong-san gave them one panicked look before dashing off into the woods.

They took enough time to gaze down the road, where one of the village's cars was approaching, before running after her; Hakuryuu in his dragon form flapping after them.

Hong-san crashed through bushes and trees, and hurtled over a small creek; she puffed up a small hill, hearing her pursuers close behind. She ran through a small grove of trees, lower branches whipping her face. The four men, she noticed, sounded like they were having the same trouble. Her kerchief came loose and she almost paused to fix it, before hearing quite how close they were. She shook her head and tried to ignore it, running as fast as she could. Her two packs banged against her legs.

'That hurts,' she though, wincing.

Gojyo cursed as a fifth branch scraped over his head, some leaves remaining in his crimson hair. He tripped in a pothole and tumbled over, his foot twisting. The others stopped, Hakkai's face a mask of worry. "Damnit," he grabbed his ankle. "Don't wait; catch the bitch and bring her back."

They nodded and continued, following the thief's colorful outfit. Hakkai jogged closer to Sanzo and whispered something in his ear, pointing ahead where their prey was about to enter a small clearing. Sanzo nodded and Hakkai ran ahead, soon lost within the trees.

Hong-san spotted the glade in front of her; she put on a burst of speed and ran in.

Straight into Cho Hakkai's waiting arms.

He held her tightly as she struggled, one arms around her waist, the other pinning her hands to her sides. She kicked at him, and he easily stepped by them all.

"Now," he said pleasantly. "You wouldn't be trying to hurt me, would you?"

"What gave you that idea," she snarled, and snapped her head to the side, trying to dislodge him.

Suddenly, she halted, standing still. Hakkai's grip loosened slightly, surprised. That was all Hong-san needed to pull out a small knife from her sash.

She slashed at him and he skipped back, letting go. She slashed again; Hakkai jumped out of the way, a chi ball growing between his hands. Hong-san could see he was reluctant to let it go at her. While he concentrated on the glowing ball, she hacked at his right arm.

He yelled, a red line on his sleeve growing as blood dripped out of his wound. Hong-san spun around, ready to run, and found herself staring down the barrel of a Smith&Wesson.

"Don't move," Sanzo advised her as Goku rushed to Hakkai. "Chasing you, two of us were wounded, not to mention whoever you murdered back at the village."

"I didn't murder anyone," she protested indignantly.

"Then why did you have a knife?" Goku asked, helping Hakkai up, who assured him he was fine and it was only a scratch.

"I was protecting myself against people who would try to molest me," she said frowning.

"Who would only chase you because they wanted to know why you stole their stuff, and to give you back to the village." Goku glared at her, still supporting Hakkai with his arm.

"What?" Hong-san looked at Goku as if he had grown horns. "D-don't bring me back, please!"

They arrived at the other clearing where Gojyo was now sitting comfortably. "Good, you caught her!" He gestured to the ground beside him where the grass was thick enough to sit at ease. "Did you get the food too?"

They looked expectantly at Hong-san, who scowled and pulled the almost full pack out from her sash.

Hakkai opened it and set five places on the grass. Hong-san glared at them, and stood defiantly. Sanzo reached up from his seat on the ground and tugged her down. She snapped her head around at glare at him, dislodging her kerchief; it fell to the ground. She quickly covered her head, but it was too late. They had seen.

"Well," said Gojyo, cheerfully. "So we've got another red-head."

Hong-san stared at him. In the bustle, she hadn't noticed Gojyo without his cap. "Y-you're. I mean." She just gaped at him, her pose slightly fearful.

Hakkai reached over her face and plucked the sunglasses off her face. Crimson eyes watched Gojyo and Sanzo with the gun fearfully. He still hadn't lowered it.

"Things are starting to make sense," Hakkai said slowly.

"Hey!" Goku remembered. "Isn't her town really close? I mean, we just saw them down the road!" In fact, the noise of the approaching men was becoming apparent to even Sanzo and Hong-san.

Hong-san blanched. She quickly stood up and prepared to run, but was stopped short by Sanzo; his gun pointed straight at her chest.

"Please," she begged. Just…just let me go. Do you know what they'll do if they catch me?"

Sanzo nodded. "As I seem to recall," he said casually, "your father personally said they would tie you to that statue, let all the men in town have a go at you, then feed you to the demons outside town." The gun didn't move from its position, keeping her deathly still.

At this, her eyes opened wide and she began to tremble. "No," she whispered. "Please, no." She suddenly dropped to a crouch and rolled to the side; jumping back up she ran two feet, then was stopped by Gojyo.

He grabbed her hair and forced one arm behind her back. Sanzo stepped up again and clicked off the lock on his revolver. "You're too much trouble to haul you back to that stupid town," he snapped.

At this Hong-san eyes closed, then opened; narrowed into a glare. She took her free hand and grabbed her red shirt; faster then anyone could react, she ripped it off her slender frame and let the torn garment flutter to the ground.

All she was wearing now were her black pants, her black sash, her soft brown boots and her black shift; it didn't come far enough up to hide a small triangle of shadow, and it didn't come low enough to cover a thin strip of midriff.

"Does that help, Genjo Sanzo?" she yelled, shaking with rage. "Does that help you find the heart of the child you were about to shoot and murder?!"

"You murdered someone," Goku offered.

"No I didn't! My father hates me because he spawned a hell child; a forbidden child, cursed forever! I didn't kill anyone. My mother is dead because he killed her, then took me in just so he could torture me and 'repent' for the sin he committed. They _hate _me, but you wouldn't know that feeling, would you?!"

"Sanzo," Hakkai said quietly, looking at Gojyo; the redhead was clenching his fists and his eyes were unfocused, probably looking back on his past. Ha had experienced just what this girl was talking about. "Don't kill her."

Sanzo glared at Hong-san, with her glaring right back at him. After a long moment, with the crashing sounds of the village catching up coming closer and closer, Sanzo lowered the gun slightly and jerked it toward the jeep. "Get in," he told her.

She hesitated for a moment, her rage fading.

"What are you waiting for?" he snapped. "You want them to catch up and find you?"

She hurried over to one of her bags, picked it up and tossed it back in the jeep. Walking over to the other, she found Gojyo with his hand on the strap, ready to pick it up.

"Get in," he told her. "I'll get it."

She strode quickly back to the jeep, eager to get away from the person with the same colored hair and eyes as her. 'It's sort of scary to see him out like that when I've had to hide it my whole life,' she thought. '_He's _sort of scary.'

Gojyo grabbed her second pack, heaved it easily up…

And promptly fell over.

Sitting up, he shook his head and glared at Hong-san cowering in Hakuryuu. "What the hell do you have in here," he yelled. "Boulders?"

She shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible. "What?" he asked.

Books," she whispered.

"Oh my god," Gojyo muttered. "Books." Nonetheless, he picked the pack up and dropped it in her lap.

"Hide," Hakkai told her. "Over here." He pushed her against Sanzo's seat and pulled several packs next to her; he draped a cloak over her, then arranged a few more bags over her still form. And not a moment too soon.

About fifteen men burst into the clearing, pitchforks and torches complete. They rushed over to the jeep and surrounded the clearing. Hong-san's father was at the head of the band. He walked over to Sanzo and stuck his pitchfork in the ground.

"So?" he asked. Did you find her?" He looked around the glade, as if she would be standing in plain sight.

"Does it look like it?" Sanzo asked, clearly annoyed. "Don't you think if we caught her she'd be tied up on the ground?"

"Yeah," Goku added. "We don't want a murderer loose near us; she'd kill us."

"If she was tied up over there," Gojyo said lazily, pointing, "I wouldn't be over here. I don't get so many women that I can afford to pass up a chance with one that can't get away."

Hong-san's father glared at them. "I have men one day's walk farther up the road, so if you _do _find her you can turn her over to my men." Then as an afterthought, he added, "justice must be served."

He beckoned to his men; they walked out of the clearing grinning at the prospect of finding Hong-san. The sound of breaking sticks and rustling leaves had faded into the distance before Hong-san crawled out of her hideout. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku climbed into their seats; with Hong-san sitting on the floor, surrounded by all the packs. Hakkai started the jeep and carefully began to drive. He picked his way through the underbrush which has previously been run through, the dragon easily flying between the trees. They reached the road with little difficulty and saw the departing forms of Hong-san's village men.

"Hey," Gojyo suddenly chuckled. "They didn't even notice I was a redhead, even when looking for theirs." The others grinned, realizing he was right.

Hong-san sat quietly, drawing her knees up to her chest. When she saw her village departing down the road, tears welled up in her eyes from the sheer relief of it. She swiped at her face and rubbed her eyes with balled up fists. Hoping no one had seen, she saw Hakkai give her a sympathetic look in the rearview mirror. He had seen; Damn.

A quarter of an hour later, Hong-san looked down the road. They had not seen any of her village's men for a while, and she was sure they hadn't gone _that _far down their path. She realized she would have to leave soon; surely they didn't want her to hang around them.

She picked up the bag which held her books and placed it beside her. Then she looked for the other bag, the one that had her clothes and money. All the other bags looked the same; brown sackcloth with a thick strap. Hong-san poked one of the bags experimentally; she felt clothes. Poking another, she felt the same. All of the bags had clothes of some sort.

She tried another ploy. Placing one hand on top, she tried to find her book; the special one she could not bare to put with the others. The one her mother had left in their old house. When she was fourteen, she had ventured into the woods to find it. All that was left inside was this old book thrown carelessly on the table.

Two packs had a small, hard, rectangular shaped object placed on top of neatly folded clothing. Poking and prodding, she could find no difference between the two bags. The only thing left to do was to open one and see which one it was.

She closed her eyes and picked one at random. The one on the left. She carefully took the flap and opened it. Peeking inside, her eyes widened and she choked. Blushing bright red, she closed it and looked up to see Gojyo glaring at her.

"That's mine!" he snapped. "What were you doing in there?!"

She cowered against the wall of the jeep and looked up at the other redhead with fearful eyes. "I-I was looking for my bag and I couldn't figure out which one was mine and so I looked and I swear I didn't see anything and I'm so sorry!" She trembled as he scowled and picked up his pack. He tucked it on the seat next to him and crossed his arms.

"Hey Hong-san," Goku said eagerly. "What was in the bag? C'mon; tell me!"

"N-nothing," she stammered, looking at Gojyo's displeased glowering.

"Oh." He looked at her for a moment, then realized something. "Hey, why were you looking for your bags anyway? You aren't going, are you?" He grinned at her.

She looked at him carefully. "Well," she said. "I assumed that since we were pretty far away from the search party, you wouldn't want me along with you guys. And, well, I thought you'd want me to leave."

Hakkai raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you think that?" he asked her.

She shrugged fearfully, shrinking closer to the wall.

"Well you're wrong," he told her with a smile. "We'd love it if you stayed with us, wouldn't we Sanzo." he looked at the blond monk meaningfully, whose only answer was to nod his head once, then take another drag from his cigarette.

"Oh." Hong-san shook her head. "Alright."

Hakkai smiled cheerfully and turned his attention back to the road.

After a few minutes, Gojyo turned his attention back to Hong-san, wondering what she was doing to pass the time. For some reason she was wincing, and rubbing the top of her head. When she saw him watching, she immediately stopped and gave him a nervous smile.

'I'm probably the only other half-breed she's ever seen,' he realized. 'I bet I scare her.'

Looking at her again, he saw her massaging her head again, and grimacing. He decided to watch her and find out what the hell she was doing. All was fine for a few minutes, and she was starting relax, when Hakuryuu went over a small bump in the road. As she was leaning against the wall, she was bumped against the metal side and banged her head on the rim. She shook her head and rubbed it again.

Gojyo decided she should sit on a seat, either his or Goku's. Actually, not his. Hong-san was clearly frightened by him, and would probably be terrified. Goku then.

He nudged Goku, who looked up at him, startled. He glanced at Hong-san and Goku looked over. He saw the dilemma and nodded, grinning.

"Hey, Hong-san," he said casually. "Come sit over here."

She looked up at him, startled. "What? Oh, no thank you." Shaking her head, she looked back down.

He nudged her with his toe. "Come on, look; there's room." She shook her head, but he continued to prod her. Finally she nodded her head and got up. She sat next to him and slid down the seat so she was as far as possible from him with out falling off.

Goku wanted to make her relax, so he decided to just talk to her. "So, Hong-san," he said. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," she told him.

"Oh. I'm eighteen."

"Really?" Gojyo butted in, feigning surprise. "I would have thought you were two by the way you act."

"Hey!"

"Then again…" Gojyo mused on, "even a demon kid couldn't eat that much; I knew it! You _are _a monkey!"

__

Thump! "D-demon?!" Hong-san fell off her seat, eyes wide. "Who's a demon?"

"I am," Goku said, shooting a glare at Gojyo for ruining his chance to get Hong-san to relax.

"A-are all of you guys demons?"

"Well, not me," said Gojyo, lifting a hank of his crimson hair. "Kind of obvious I'm not."

"I am," Hakkai looked at her solemnly in the rearview mirror. "I'm a demon. I wasn't always, though. I became one."

"The old geezers don't allow demons to become monks," Sanzo said. "I'm human; the only one in this bunch of idiots."

Hong-san looked up at them from her seat on the floor. "Demons."

Hakkai slowed Hakuryuu to a stop. "We apologize for not telling you," he said. "If this makes you uncomfortable, you may leave. We aren't going to stop you; we _don't _eat children, contrary to the rumors."

"Why aren't you guys….Well I mean…" Hong-san shook as she tried to ask them something.

"Why aren't we killing, and have pointed ears, and really evil?" Goku smiled at her. "We're trying to fix what's happening. We want to stop the killing that's going on. So we're like you, except we're not. Does this mean you're going to leave after all?"

Hong-san shook her head. "I-I don't think so. If you guys were going to hurt me, I think you'd have done it by now."

They smiled at her and Hakuryuu pulled forward and began driving again. All was silent for a few minutes while everybody sorted out their own private thoughts.

'What the hell am I still doing here?' Hong-san thought. 'How do I know they haven't done this before, and I'll be raped and dead by morning? Why do I trust them; what is it about them that I can't leave behind, like the rest of my life?'

'I _do _hope she fell safe with us,' Hakkai thought, keeping his eyes on the road. They went over a slight rut and Hakuryuu gave a soft, "Kyuu." 'Hakuryuu trusts her, so we're alright with her. But what about her with us? I suppose she could be one of Kougaiji's assassins; we just met her, there's no way of knowing.'

'It's been a while since anyone took notice of me. Aside from the few ignorant villages; she's the first in along time.' Gojyo sat fingering a long strand of his crimson mane. 'And she should know better then anyone else that I'm not just a monster because I have crimson eyes and hair. If she's civilized enough to sit and read, and I can chase my chicks and drink my booze… Well, everybody does that. I guess it's because of that idiot father of hers. Can't appreciate a good kid. If she's told every day in the first seventeen years of her life, that she's a terrible monster, after a while she'll come to believe it. _She _died before I got old enough to remember and feel that now, but how'll Hong-san feel in a few years. Will she feel like she belongs, or like a monster that society should put down for the good of Shangri-La?

'Or none of this could be true, and that idiot Kougaiji sent her. She looks too scared to do that, but that girl Hakkai's on, Yaone, was a pretty good actor too. Oh well, we'll find out.'

'I hope she doesn't hate me now,' Goku thought worriedly. 'Maybe she hates demons and she's just using us to get away. Or maybe, she's Kougaiji's assassin. I hope she isn't. I also hope she's a good cook.'

'Stupid kid,' Sanzo thought irately. 'Now I've got two teenagers with me, and I'll have to baby-sit. If she's Kougaiji's assassin, I'll kick her ass. Just one excuse to kick her ass for all this trouble.'

The ride to the next available campsite continued in silence for a few more hours; each person engulfed in their own private musings.

A little later, Goku squirmed in his seat, unable to stay still for so long. "Sanzo," he complained. "I'm really hungry. Can I have some food until dinner? Please!! I feel like my stomach is going to cave in!"

Sanzo furiously turned around and shoved the revolver against Goku's midriff. "If it's going to anyway, how about I help it along and save us some food," he snarled.

Goku turned dejectedly around and came back to his seat. Before he sat down, he noticed a small bag. He picked it up and sat on his seat. Opening the bag, he found a few large meat buns. "Hey Sanzo," he said excitedly. "I found some food! I won't starve!"

"Stupid monkey." Gojyo rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag. "You want to die instead? What're the chances that food just appears from nowhere, and it's safe to eat?" Gojyo flung the bag into the air as they drove on.

As it came down, Hong-san reached her hand out of the back and caught the bag before it hit the ground. She opened it, took one out and put the rest in her pack. She bit into it, not looking at him or Gojyo. "It's not poison," she whispered, swallowing.

Goku glared at Gojyo and settled back down in his seat with a huff. He looked at Hong-san with imploring eyes. "Can I have one?" he asked. "Please?"

Hong-san looked up at Gojyo fearfully, wondering what he would say. "Oh, just give it to him," Sanzo snapped from the front seat. "If we don't, he'll complain for the next two hours until we get there."

Hong-san silently dug into her bag and took out another pasty white meat bun. She mutely handed it to him and finished hers.

Goku, so eager just a moment ago, turned it over in his hands and sniffed it. He poked it cautiously and took wary bite. He chewed and swallowed, watched by Gojyo. Hong-san slumped in her seat and took out a book. Goku licked his lips, smiled, and shoved the whole meat bun in his mouth.

"It's good!" Goku grinned at Hong-san, who allowed herself a small smile and turned the page of her book.

A/N

So sorry it took so long to update. I was just doing stuff for a while, then when I realized how long it had been, I stopped everything in it's tracks and stated typing. I also wanted it to be longer, and I could have been, but like I said, I really needed to update. Note. Hong-san mean 'crimson tower' in Chinese, and Shan means coral. I think after one more chapter, I'll start on the _Saiyuki Gaiden_. Tell me what you think. Also, tell me how many flames and people who stop reading if later, _MUCH, _like fifteen chapters or more later, there's a rape scene. I can take it out of the draft easily; I just want to know what you guys would say if any of the characters, main or sub, got treated like that.

Many thanks to:

Kurama13- Yes, I updated. And I just did it again.

Kai/Ray- Not telling you, but no for a looooong while. It's part of the story, but not at all the main part. This is Hong-san's story and that's only part of it. Yes a big part, but I'm making it realistic. It'll take time for them to fall in love; it's not instantaneous like some stories do. I think five chapters at the very least. Though I have the story planned out, I don't know where chapters start or end. So it could be five really long ones or twenty pretty short ones. But it will take a while. This isn't a romance fic even though there's romance in it. If you want, you can E-mail me with any ideas for the relationship, but I have it mostly planned out.


	4. Sleepy happenings

When they arrived at the campsite Hakkai had pointed out on the map, Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku jumped out of the jeep and began setting up camp. They had done it so many times before; they each knew exactly what to do. Hong-san was left in the jeep, staring at them as they worked.

Sanzo and Goku quickly set up bedrolls beneath the cover of a large weeping willow, as it was too hot out to sleep in tents. Goku tied some branches together on the side closer to the road while Sanzo wove extra sticks and leaves in, providing additional coverage in case someone drove by at night.

Hakkai dug a shallow pit and lined it with flat stones he found by road. Collecting dry leaves, he met Gojyo coming back from the woods loaded down with branches for the fire.

As they set their loads down, Hakkai yawned, stretching a crick out of his back. Gojyo looked concernedly at him and grabbed his arm to make him sit down.

"I'm okay," Hakkai told him. "Just a bit tired." He yawned again and kneeled down to start the fire. Piling the branches in a neat pile, he heaped the dry leaves on top and held his hand up for Gojyo's lighter. When he didn't get it, he looked up at Gojyo to see what was wrong.

Gojyo was watching Hong-san as she gathered fallen branches and sticks from the ground and deposited them in a pile. Hakkai nudged Gojyo's leg; he jumped, and looked down and Hakkai with a grin.

"Sorry. Got a bit distracted there." He handed Hakkai the lighter and knelt down beside him. "There's something weird about her. I don't know what it is, but it's like she's never seen anyone friendly before in her life."

"Well," Hakkai said, stifling another yawn. "Maybe she hasn't." Gojyo shrugged as Hakkai lit the pile of leaves; a fire which soon spread to the twigs, then the larger branches. "Hong-san," he called. She looked over to him, her arms full of sticks. "Put the pile over here, we'll need it later."

He stumbled wearily over to the jeep with Gojyo, and began to unload the bags. Placing the one with food supplies by the fire, he went back for more. He sat on the front seat for a moment, catching his easily lost breath. His eyelids fluttered and in a moment, he fell asleep.

"We won't _need_ dinner for at least an hour," Gojyo muttered to himself. Satisfied for the moment, he walked away a bit to smoke a cigarette. Coming back after finishing two, he saw Hakkai sitting up, but still slumped over the dashboard. He was watching the fire as it burned, red and orange at the edges, turning white with heat at the center, almost blue, yellow tongues of flame dancing and flying up into the air, then falling to the ground and glinting out.

Hong-san was sitting next to it stirring a small pot and adding a pinch of leaves Gojyo had seen her collect earlier.

"Hey Hong-san," he called, striding over. "What're you doing?"

"Cooking dinner," she replied timidly.

"Why?"  
"Hakkai looks tired. I thought I'd cook so he could sleep. But, if I'm not supposed to…I mean, if you wanted…" She scooted back a bit, away from the fire.

Gojyo shook his head, "No, it's fine. I can't cook and the monkey's probably hungry." 'I don't know if this is the best idea,' he thought to himself. 'We still can't really trust her…'

She slid back forward and added another leaf from the pile by her foot.

"What are those?"

"It's just basil and thyme. I found some by that tree over there. I thought it would make the stew taste better."

"Stew?"

"Yes, the old cook back at the inn made it sometimes. He said he learned it from an easterner. He was fired for…for defending me from my father." She turned her head away, but not before Gojyo saw her scrub her eyes with her fist.

"Okay, okay. Keep cooking."

She nodded. "Dinner's about ready now anyway. Do you have bowls?"

Gojyo pointed to the bag with the food supplies. "In there. Second compartment. I'm surprised you didn't notice them when you took it." She gave a small smile as he went to the jeep to wake up Hakkai.

When he came back, he found Sanzo and Goku sitting down already and Hong-san pouring stew into four of the bowls. She took the ladle and nudged chunks of meat that were stuck to the bottom in the last bowl. She handed that one to Goku.

Sanzo looked at the four bowls, each of which had green herbs swimming in broth. He exchanged a three way glance with Hakkai and Gojyo. "Why don't you have a bowl?" He asked Hong-san, who had retreated out of the firelight to sit curled up in a patch of grass.

"I'm not hungry," she murmured. "And there's not a lot. I though you would want more."

Hakkai shook his head. "No, no. Come eat." He took out a fifth bowl they had in case another one broke. He, Gojyo and Hakkai all poured some from their bowls into hers. He smiled thinly, offering it to her. "See, there's plenty."

She took the extended bowl and reached into her sash for a pair of chopsticks. "Thank you," she said softly, and picked up a piece of meat with some herbs stuck to it. As she raised it to her mouth, she saw the four men staring at her, with Sanzo's violet eyes regarding her with silent scorn, Goku's gold ones confused, Gojyo's crimson orbs staring intently at her and Hakkai's calm emerald ones merely gazing upon her.

Unnerved by their silent scrutiny, she lowered her eyes and bit into the morsel. After chewing and swallowing, she put the rest in her mouth and looked up.

They lowered their gazes as she looked up, and began eating. Goku finished his first and looked eagerly in the pot for more. Finding none, he glanced around the fire, hoping someone would have some they didn't want.

Hong-san, seeing he was still hungry, held her mostly full bowl out to him. He took it, confused. "Aren't you hungry?"

Hong-san shook her head and drew back to sit in the grass she occupied earlier. Curling up with her arms next to her knees and her head tilted onto one her shoulders, she waited for the meal to finish.

As each of the men placed their empty dishes in a pile, Hakkai opened his hand revealing bits of meat he had picked out of his bowl. Hakuryuu, in his natural form, flew over and alighted on his wrist. He bent his long neck and began munching on the offered food.

Hong-san smiled at the dragon, then as he finished his meal and began nudging Hakkai's cheek lovingly, she laughed softly. When Hakkai looked over at her, she bit her lip. "Sorry." Quickly turning away, she collected the dirty bowls and chopsticks and stacked them up. Standing up with them, she began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sanzo fixed her with a cold stare.

"I-I saw a stream up the road a bit," she mumbled. "Maybe a mile. I thought I'd wash the dishes for tomorrow."

Sanzo nodded. "Fine. But try to be back within the hour."

She nodded and continued to walk away toward the road and back the way they had come. Soon she was lost in the dark of the woods.

"How much you wanna bet this is the last we see of her?" Gojyo asked, lighting up another cigarette.

"I don't think so." Goku shook his head at Gojyo's suggestion. "She didn't take her clothes or books."

"Gods help us," Gojyo muttered. "The monkey actually has a point. This girl, she gets ready to run away in a time when demons would rather kill you then help you, and she brings a bag of books. And you didn't see her a few nights ago, when her father burned those books. She was in tears. Yeah, I know some people like books, but she looked like someone just killed her dog, not burned a few wads of paper." He shook his head and took a drag from his cigarette.

Hakkai sat by the fire on a large rock, petting Hakuryuu and trying to stay awake. "She apologized for laughing," he said as if to no one. "She came from a home where she was punished for _laughing_. What kind of a man was he, to dissuade joy and youth so badly that she feels happiness is wrong?" He shook his head sadly and yawned. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed." He walked over to his bedroll and lay down with Hakuryuu on his stomach; soon soft sounds of snoring came were heard.

The other three walked around the clearing, trying to collect as much firewood as possible before all daylight was lost. Enough to last the whole night, if not more.

When they had a large pile of stick next to, but not too close to, the fire, they sat back and watched the last of the suns rays disappear behind the trees. They decided to choose watch order before it was time to go to bed, so there would be no arguing in the dead of night.

"I'll take first," Gojyo declared. "I want as smooth a night as I can get."

"Hakkai usually has second," Goku said. "So unless we want to make the watches longer…"

"I'll take second," a voice said from the shadows. They turned around to find Hong-san putting the cleaned and dried dishes back in the bag. "Y-you don't need to make them longer. I can even watch the whole night if you'd like to sleep. I won't run away."

So she had heard their quiet exchange. "No," Sanzo shook his head at her.

"Oh. Okay." She nodded slowly and walked back over to the patch of grass. She took off her sash and shoes, unaware of their watchful eyes, and set them aside. As she curled up once more, to go to sleep this time, she seemed to blend into the ground until only Goku could hear or see her.

"I'll do second," Sanzo said. "And Goku can take the rest of the night."

"Hey, why me?" Goku complained. "Why can't the water sprite do it?"

"Because you can sleep all day."

"So can he."

Sanzo took out his gun and pointed it at Goku forehead. "If you want to sleep longer, just say the word," he growled. "I'm so ready to kill you right now."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. But if we do this any more Gojyo gets a turn too."

Sanzo and Goku retreated to their bedrolls, pulling the covers up high to ward off any bugs that might think them food. Sanzo pulled down his robe leaving him topped in skin tight leather. He extracted his gun from the folds of cloth and placed it by the pack of clothes serving as a pillow.

Gojyo lit up a cigarette and leaned against a large tree by the beds. When he slapped a droning mosquito against his arm, he looked over to the grass where Hong-san silently slept wondering if the bugs were feasting on her as well.

Padding softly over to her, he looked down to see her curled up tightly with her forehead resting against knees and a light brown cloak covering her still form.

He shook his head and went back to the tree; taking a drag from his cigarette, he tossed a few more branches into the fire and stirred it up with a stick.

Leaning against the tree he sighed and slapped another mosquito. It would be a long night.

Two hours after Sanzo's eyes closed and Goku's snoring began, Gojyo snubbed out a last cigarette. He stood creakily up and stretched out his back, shaking out his hands and feet.

'Time to wake Sanzo up,' he thought glumly. 'Bets on how fast the gun is at my head. He's got the reflexes of a demon.'

As he shook his head out one last time, he felt a small hand tentatively touch his shoulder. In a flash he was spinning around with his foot extended; as the form fell heavily to the ground, he had his shakujou over its neck, with a prong on each side. Nudging it with his foot, he tossed aside the cloak covering it.

A head of red hair showed up against the leaves, with frightened eyes of the same color beneath.

"Hong-san? Oh for the love of…"

He banished the shakujou and squatted by her side. As he grasped her hand to help her up, she squeaked and squirmed out of his grip. Scrambling backward, she quickly rose.

'Well, this probably didn't help with her opinion of other half breed,' he thought grimly. 'Damnit. We can't have someone scared of me sitting right across in the jeep from me.'

"What're you doing up?" he asked, trying to keep his voice kind.

"I-I thought Goku would b-be tired and if I t-took a watch he'd g-get more sleep," she stuttered, eyeing him wildly. "Cause I c-can sleep on the road t-too and I won't fall as-sleep, promise."

Gojyo thought about it. "Well, as long as you wake the monkey up next, I can claim a mistake. Just make sure Sanzo doesn't see you."

She nodded fervently and gestured toward his bedroll.

"Okay. I'll go to sleep," he smiled at her. "Wait, do you have a weapon? In case someone tries to sneak up on us, you kill them and yell as loud as you can."

She nodded again and pulled out the kitchen knife she had used on Hakkai.

"That'll work." He blinked sleepily at her and walked over to his bedroll. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Hong-san standing quietly against the tree with the knife stuck in the wood behind her.

An hour and a half after Gojyo fell asleep, Sanzo woke up and looked around. He should have been woken up by now. Scowling, he looked around and saw both Goku's and Gojyo's slumbering forms. The fire hadn't died low, but perhaps Gojyo had left it with plenty of wood because it was clearly well into the second watch.

He sat up, glowering at Gojyo. The man had obviously left the watch to the girl, who had run.

Looking around he saw shapes that looked slightly like her bags, but she could have made a fake bag for just this instance.

Silently cursing Gojyo, he leaned against the tree and looked around. At the end of this watch, he would go wake up Gojyo and make him stand the whole night. Any demon could have attacked while he slept peacefully.

A few minutes before he was ready to wake Gojyo up, he heard a voice go 'whoa!' and a loud thump. Spinning his gun around, he focused it in on the area that the noise has come from.

He cocked his gun and pointed it at the small explosion of leaves at the foot of a small oak tree. He held it steady for a moment, then scowled and put it away when he saw red hair showing through the leaves swirling in the air.

Hong-san stood up, the short cigarette in her hand lit despite the fall. She took a quick pull from it, then threw it into the fire. Picking up the largest branch, she tossed it into the fire before taking out another cigarette and holding it next to the fire until it lit up. Taking a drag from that one, she turned to the tree and stood on her tip-toes and reached up to the branch she had fallen off of; pulling the kitchen knife out of the wood on her former perch, she stuck it into her bag and turned around to wake up Goku.

Hong-san took two steps forward before spotting Sanzo. She squeaked and tightened her hand around the cigarette, effectively smothering it. It looked like it hurt but she seemed to ignore it. Instead, she appeared to change right before his eyes; with her back stooping, her shoulders curving over and her crimson eyes widening to plate size above the hand placed over her mouth.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes at her; she was supposed to be asleep. "What were you doing? Why did Gojyo leave you on watch?"

She trembled as he glared at her. "I'm r-really sorry. Gojyo s-said that I could wake Goku up s-so he could get more sleep and I-I kept watch and don't get mad at Gojyo 'cause it w-was my f-fault and I just wanted t-to help." Her eyes filled with tears as the ferocity of his scowl greatened.

"And why shouldn't I be mad at him?" Sanzo demanded. "That perverted idiot didn't listen to me!" She shrank away from him as his voice rose. He sighed and made a visible effort to lower his tone.

"You need to go to bed now. It's my watch anyway." She nodded and started walking back out to her patch of grass. "Wait, Hong-san." she turned back around. "Sleep over here. We need to stay together."

She reached down, grabbed her cloak and walked back to the tree; slinging the cloak over the branch, she hoisted herself up and arranged her self in the crotch of the tree.

"No." she looked back down at Sanzo. "I meant on the ground. If anyone's in trouble we need to be close enough to help, however much I hate to admit it." He shook his head to himself. 'What am I doing? I'm taking care of this girl like I'm her mother or something!'

She widened her eyes again and stopped, not knowing what to do. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'I can't sleep near them, but Sanzo said I had to. I can't disobey him; he'll hit me! I saw him hit Goku with the fan, what's to say he won't hit me without it if I say no?'

She slowly climbed down from her branch and stood in front of the three sleeping males. 'Hakkai seems really nice. But then again, so did Bran. Then he…' she banished the thought from her mind, shaking her head to rid it of the idea that Hakkai would hurt her. But it wouldn't leave. She simply didn't trust him enough. Nor Gojyo. 'Gojyo looks scary. I guess I really shouldn't be afraid of him, but he knocked me over and looked like he was going to kill me. Not Gojyo.' She shifted her gaze to the slumbering Goku. 'He was really nice and he let me sit with him so I wouldn't get myself a concussion. I guess he's okay.'

She took her cloak, carefully laid it down next to, but no too close to, the sleeping form, and curled up on it. After a moment, she too was asleep.

Sanzo scowled at her. Why the hell had he let her come along? It was her business whether or not that man did anything to her. Why couldn't she have run away without stealing from them?

He lit up a cigarette and contemplated the glowing tip for a moment before taking a long pull from it. The stupid kid couldn't come with them to stop Gyumaoh; The Sanbutsushinhad assigned the task to the four of them, not some damn kid who'd get in the way. There was no way she could even fight.

Sanzo stared moodily at the cigarette until the line of ash dropped onto his hand. He cursed and shook it off, then stubbed it out, not bothering to light another one. Sitting down at the bottom the tree, he placed his gun within easy reach and tossed another branch into the fire.

Goku woke to the smell of meat sizzling in the fire and the sound of arguing from the two more aggressive of his companions. He closed his eyes again for a moment before feeling hot air hit the back of his neck, once, twice, and a third time; he stiffened and carefully opened his eyes. He slowly turned over to his other side to see who was behind him.

Hong-san was lying facing him, close enough to feel her breath on his skin. She looked like she had moved in the night, as her cloak was several feet behind her. The sun was rising right behind her and made her hair seem to glow in the light. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with her scarlet hair and blue shirt and looked smooth and soft all over, except where a few bruises remained from her life with her father.

As he watched her, her eyelids fluttered slightly; a sure sign she was waking up. Goku quickly sat up and scooted over, before linking his fingers together and stretching them high above his head, hearing the joints crack. He turned around to see Hong-san looking at him, but as soon as she saw him facing her, she muttered an apology and began bundling up her cloak.

She served them their meal, under protest from Hakkai, and put out the fire. As the four men packed up, she ran to the spring to wash their used dishes and to fill a large sealed jug with water.

Hong-san was back before they were finished, and helped them put everything in the jeep, carefully avoiding contact with them. After that, she and Hakkai scattered leaves over the campsite to make it look like it hadn't been disturbed. When they got back in the jeep, Hakkai twisted around in his seat and smiled at Hong-san. She smiled back, a bit nervously.

"You know Hong-san," he began. "You don't have to do everything. None of us are invalids, and we _can _pull our own weight."

She muttered something and ducked her head to avoid looking at him,

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Hakkai smiled innocently at her as she carefully looked up.

"I-I _want_ to help. I like doing things. At least for you guys." The last part was said so softly he almost didn't catch it. She lowed her head again and moved to very edge of the seat, as to give Goku more room.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow, but said nothing; turning back around, he switched on the gas and started driving.

They drove in silence for a while; a peaceful silence, with the birds twittering loudly in the trees besides the road and the sun gently warming the jeep.

Hong-san soon found that teetering on the edge was not very comfortable; she slid closer in and saw Goku had done the same. She was right next to him, but made sure he could still move at anytime.

Gojyo saw both Goku and Hong-san sitting stiffly side-by-side and laughed to himself. Goku didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Hong-san soon grew warm and quite sleepy from her lack of sleep the night before. Her eyelids fluttered and she rubbed her fists in her eyes in a futile attempt to stay awake. Soon they began to close again and without any warning, her head drooped and landed gently on Goku shoulder.

Goku started, but sat still when he saw Gojyo's gesture to be quiet. He shrugged with his free hand and looked to Hakkai and Sanzo for help.

Hakkai saw what happened in the rearview mirror and smiled at Goku, who glanced at Sanzo. "Don't think I'm going to be quiet because the brat needs to sleep," he said irritably. "She's already enough trouble without stopping me from yelling."

"Don't worry about that," Hakkai laughed softly. "I doubt much short of a battle would wake her up. She looks sound asleep."

Goku looked down at the girl sleeping on his shoulder and grinned. "I like her better this way," he said to Gojyo. Then seeing the look Gojyo gave him, he scowled. "You know I didn't mean it like that, you perverted water sprite! I just meant it's better then all the sorrys and meek stuff! I don't like girls like you."

Gojyo smirked. "I'll bet. We'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked suspiciously. But Gojyo just smirked all-knowingly.

Goku scowled at the other red-head, then spoiled the effect by yawning.

"Ha. Does the likkle baby need a nap?"

"No! I'm just....a little tired."

"Sure." Gojyo watched Goku as he followed Hong-san's example. He yawned again, struggling to keep his eyes open and not wake Hong-san by moving too much. Soon his head drooped, and it landed softly on top of Hong-san's. His closed eyes fluttered for a moment in a futile attempt to wake up, then he too was fast asleep.

A/N

I'm so sorry for not updating! I was at camp, then in Maine, and now school started. I just got some new medication a week ago which makes me _really _drowsy and I've been to tired to see the letters. I tried but they turned all blurry. I know all this is absolutely no excuse at all. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out, but a plot bunny with really sharp fangs bit me, and told me to go HP. Of course I'm still writing this one, I have so many plans for it, Homura included. I do believe there'll be some of Seiten Taitsen in here. The _Gaiden _part just might be abandoned, though. I had a great idea for it, but not enough of one. I'm babbling right about now, and I really need to dunk my head in a bucket of ice water. This chapter's a little short because I think I needed more details, so to avoid that in the future, do you know anyone willing to be a beta reader. I need one, and I don't trust my friend who's reading this to do it. (Nyah nyah) Gonna post now, so (I stole this) 'Until the future happens (Which it often does) LOVE, PEACE, and other such concepts.'

Many thanks to:

Kai/Ray:

Romeo:


	5. AN

First of all, don't worry that I am discontinuing this fic. I have not lost interest nor the will to write. I am telling you that this fic won't be updated for a while.

I am grounded, as you just might know, so I was writing in my spare time and actually had gotten to the end of chapter six. (!) Being grounded, I decided to finish as much as I could, maybe 4-5 chapters, and then post them all. But that's not going to happen anytime soon.

This morning I came downstairs and found that my brother had not only deleted them, but cleaned out the recycling bin, so they were gone.

I can only post this because I'm writing it during lunch; my computer isn't compatible with the school's.

I will continue to write, but I have to start from scratch again. Sorry.

To keep all you intelligent minds occupied whilst I write my life away, here is a challenge:

Try to write a longer-then-ten chapter fic. The topic? Defeating Homura, NOT in the way he was defeated before. It must be an action-adventure/romance; I don't care with whom. And OCs and AU _are_ allowed.

Anyone that can get me this fic, in anytime, with a copy of this A/N with it (As a reminder to me) will get cookies and can have each chapter before I even post it! Hoe exciting. And any other reasonable request.

So all of you, write, write, write!

Gonou


End file.
